New Meeting, Old Friends
by Andii Quinn
Summary: Hiei's past comes back to haunt him as the Tantei take on a new mission. Having said that.....HieiOC, YuusukeBotan, slight BotanKoenma. R&R, onegai! My first semi-serious YYH fic, please be kind. Flames will power my computer! Chapter seven is up!
1. Explinations

Disclaimer:Done.  
  
***  
  
Hiei sat in the window seat, staring out over the Yami, the land his "friend" ruled over.  
  
"Why did you leave?" He turned, a faint smirk on his lips. His "captor" stood in the doorway, the light defining her outline.  
  
"You're still the same, Aiko. Always straight to the point."  
  
"A point you're avoiding! Why?" She took a few shaky steps forward. "You had everything here, Hiei. You had power, wealth...." She had slowly advanced until she was standing right in front of Hiei. The koorime hadn't moved, simply sat there, staring at the ruby eyes that matched his so well. Tentatively, she stretched out a pale hand and touched his face. "You had me. You had me completely." He gazed down at her, feeling the familiar shock of her cold hand on his face.  
  
"I had a chance to steal the Shadow Sword," he explained, still not moving. "A powerful artifact. I was going to come back afterwards, but.....Koenma sent a persuer after me."  
  
"So you've been running?"  
  
"No," he breathed. "I had to redeem myself to Koenma." He sneered. He still didn't like the binky-sucking baka.  
  
"You, a Tantei?" The mischief was back in her eyes.  
  
"I guess." She moved closer, pressing her form against the Jaganshi's. Instinctively, his arms went around her.  
  
"You should have told me." He felt a soft moisture against his cloak. He lifted her face up. Tears stained those ruby eyes.  
  
"I just did."  
  
She shifted her legs so that she was curled into his lap. "Did you ever find the family you were looking for?"  
  
"If you consider a street punk, his girlfriend, an oaf, his sister, and a plant-obsessed mama's boy family." She giggled, a sweet sound that, with a shock, Hiei realized he had greatly missed.  
  
"Sounds nice."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You haven't changed."  
  
"Hn." She pushed up on her toes and her lips met his. His eyes shot open as he felt that familiar warmth against him, but soon they closed. After that, well, there just wasn't much to say.  
  
***  
  
Kuwabara blocked the screen with his hands. "Ah! My virgin eyes! Who knew the shrimp had a girlfriend?" Koenma was pensive.  
  
"This is bad....."  
  
"Whaddaya mean?"  
  
"Hiei may be on our side now, but he's still a demon! If he gets too amorous, how do we know he won't give away all of Reikai's secrets?"  
  
"Oh." Kuwabara risked a glance at the screen. "Damn! Can't you change the channel?" Koenma clicked the button.  
  
"Done. Now stop yelling. You're getting Pop-Tart all over the carpet."  
  
"This is tile floor!"  
  
"Whatever, just shut up!!!"  
  
***  
  
"Guest room, my ass." Yuusuke muttered as he held up a coiled whip. "What's this, a bell-pull?"  
  
"Lemme see that." Botan took it from him. Yuusuke, of course, leered.  
  
"Y'know, you never said what you did before you were a ferry girl...."  
  
"Makes you wonder," Kurama mused from the wall. Botan spun and cracked the whip expertly, taking out both the flame in the scone on the wall and a lock of Kurama's hair. (A/N:NOOO! KURAMA'S HAIR! ^^;)  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." She coiled the whip and laid it on the table. Yuusuke scooted to the far wall.  
  
"So," he stammered nervously, "Aiko's into S&M."  
  
"And Hiei," Kurama said, coming to sit on the table.  
  
"Nani? Hiei's into S&M?" Yuusuke yelped.  
  
"I wouldn't know. But I've heard him in his sleep sometimes. 'Sorry, my Ryka. I'll be back.'"  
  
"And you think Aiko is Ryka." The kitsune shrugged.  
  
"Possibly. This isn't the first time we've met an old advesary, nor the first time the advesary wanted to kill us. But it is the first time Hiei's made someone blush like that."  
  
"Reeeeeally?" Yuusuke asked. "Interesting.....what now?"  
  
"I think Botan's got the right idea," Kurama said, guesturing to their blue- haired friend, who was curled asleep against the wall.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Yuusuke and his red-haired friend curled up on either side of Botan. "You ever gonna tell me?"  
  
"You ever gonna stop using an entire package of gel on your hair every day?"  
  
"Dammit, Kurama, I haven't taken a single crack at your gender since we got here. Don't make me start now."  
  
"Ask me if I care."  
  
"Smart-ass fox!"  
  
Botan's oar appeared. "Yuusuke, do you have kids?"  
  
"You know I don't."  
  
"Want 'em?" Yuusuke shut up.  
  
***  
  
Akimi: Yay! Second chappie! ^____^  
  
Tien-Su: See, told you she wasn't a Grumpmeister.  
  
Akimi: Grumpmeister?  
  
Tien-Su: **shrug**  
  
Akimi:Whatever. Reviewer update!  
  
Dark Dragon34: 0.o Okay....I did. Now what?  
  
icewolfdemon: Arigatou! I don't think I've ever had anyone say they like my writing style.....my writing, yeah, but not my writing style. Domo!  
  
Yeah, thanks to my TWO reviewers!  
  
Quote of the Chapter:  
  
"My mind is like a twisted, sadistic porno movie!...........................With free parking!"-Aruma, my best friend  
  
Preview of Next Chapter:  
  
Yuusuke, and Botan get a taste of life in the Yami, and Hiei discovers what happened while he was away. It does not make him happy.  
  
Akimi: Okay, uh......yeah. Ja!  
  
Tien-Su: Ja mah-he!  
  
Akimi: -.-;; He's still learning. MAT-TE, DUMBASS! 


	2. Love Found

Disclaimer:I only own Aiko, KuKuro, Anata, and any other characters that Togashi Yoshiro doesn't.  
  
***  
  
Aiko and Hiei were at the dungeon doors the next morning when they opened.  
  
"Nice to know we're remembered," Kurama said dryly.  
  
"You're lucky I even let you out, fox. I'd be grateful if I were you."  
  
"But you're not me, are you?"  
  
"Bakayaro."  
  
"Hiei! These are guests!" Aiko admonished.  
  
"So?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Aiko said, bowing. "Had I known....."  
  
"No big," Yuusuke said, stretching. "Botan was starting to enjoy it in there." Botan began chasing him around the hall, mastrating him with her oar.  
  
"YUUSUKE NO BAKA!!"  
  
"Children." Kurama rolled his eyes and smiled as Aiko wrapped her arm around Hiei's, pulling him closer to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Children....."  
  
"One step at a time, my Ryka."  
  
"One step closer to the bedroom?"  
  
"Ryka...." Kurama was listening closely. Hiei glared at him and he smiled.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Aiko."  
  
"It's good to see you, Kurama." She looked over at Yuusuke and Botan. "Are they always like this?"  
  
"Afraid so." Botan had backed Yuusuke into a corner and was mercilessly beating him. Aiko sweatdropped.  
  
"Er, I'm very pleased to have you here, but I must take you to meet my master, Anata." Hiei threw a look at her.  
  
"Master? But I thought you owned the Yami." She swallowed hard, granting Hiei a weak smile.  
  
"We fell on hard times." She adjusted the cloth tied around her forehead and smiled. "Kurama, will you be joining us?" He shook his head, seeing Hiei's jaw clench, probably at the knowledge of how demons repaid their debts.  
  
"No, thank you. I would prefer to wander around the castle." He threw Hiei a "we need to talk" look. The koorime shrugged and kissed Aiko's cheek, his eyes daring Kurama to smile. Botan shouldered her oar and turned to face Aiko, grinning.  
  
"Ready!" The trio of youkai looked past her at Yuusuke, laying bloody and beaten on the ground.  
  
"Oooh, lookit the pretty little elephants." Botan lifted him over her shoulder and followed Aiko out.  
  
"Now, Hi--" Kurama turned to face a black blur. Hiei was gone.  
  
"Dammit, you little...."  
  
***  
  
"Urameshi seems okay to me," Kuwabara snickered. Ignoring this, Koenma furrowed his brow and changed tapes. A massive black figure shadowed an entire room. "Hey, whozat?"  
  
"'Zat' is Anata," The toddler king replied. "This could get ugly fairly quickly."  
  
"How so?" Koenma sighed and resigned himself to explaining things to the simple ningen.  
  
"Anata isn't satisfied with owning Aiko's Yami. He wants the Makai. Fortunatley, he's none too bright. He thinks defeating Yuusuke will be enough to grant him this wish."  
  
"But what if he does beat Urameshi up?" Koenma's eyes contracted.  
  
"I don't want to consider that possibility right now."  
  
***  
  
"Master," a tiny demon reported, "Lady Aiko is bringing the Tantei here as we speak!" A booming laugh filled the room.  
  
"Perfect," Anata replied. "Raizen's whelp of a desendant is the only one with the power to defeat me. Once my warriors take care of him, I can rule without fear!" The tiny reporter demon bowed low and walked out as his master laughed again.  
  
"Boy does HE need a hobby."  
  
It wasn't hard for the ki blast to find it's mark.  
  
***  
  
Hiei sat on the roof of the Tower, one arm resting on his knee. The Yami was expansive, covering a third of the southern Makai, and exquisite by night. "How'd you know I was up here, Kurama?"  
  
"Don't forget, I lived here too. This was my place to reflect as well."  
  
"I know. It stank of roses for weeks afterwards." Smiling, Kurama stepped behind his friend.  
  
"You're glad to be back." It wasn't a question.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You're still in love."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You want to stay."  
  
"Hn." Kurama sighed, knowing his friend wasn't going to reveal anything about his feelings for Aiko or this place.  
  
"It's your choice, Hiei," he said, looking out over the Yami. "Just think carefully before you choose." That gained a reaction. Hiei jumped up, glaring Kurama in the eye. He hadn't grown much since Kurama had met him, five or six years ago, but his obvious anger seemed to make him taller.  
  
"It is my choice, and none of your business, baka kitsune," he spat. "I will stay or leave as I choose. You nor anyone else will persuade me."  
  
"Anyone else but Aiko." Kurama was calm. Hiei had yet to strike him in anger. That was pretty much the basis of their friendship. Without a word, Hiei closed his eyes, arms at his sides. As always, his ruby orbs betrayed his emotions. Kurama's words rang true. Only the purple-haired yokuo could change his mind.  
  
"Stupid fox," he muttered before leaping off of the turret to the window below.  
  
Kurama merely smiled.  
  
***  
  
Botan gazed out over the Yami as the carridge she and Yuusuke shared bounced along the rut-filled road. "It's so pretty....." she murmured.  
  
"Yeah," Yuusuke grunted in agreement. Something about her was bothering him. It had happened last night.......oh, get your mind out of the gutter.  
  
~~~~THE FLASHBACK~~~~  
  
Botan writhed in the throes of a nightmare, her leg lashing out to kick Yuusuke squarely in the shin. "Oy!" He growled, sitting up and rubbing his leg. "Itai! Dammit, Bo---Botan?" The ferry girl's brow was furrowed in a scowl, her face soaking with beaded sweat.  
  
"Stop!" She screamed, throwing her hands out at enemies only she could see. "Get away! Yuusuke, help me!" Yuusuke knelt by her, laying his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Botan, I'm here," he whispered. " Calm down. I'm here. It's okay." She whimpered. "Really." Subconsiously, he kissed her forehead. "It's alright now. I'm here."  
  
"Yuusuke...." she breathed. "Don't leave....."  
  
"I'm not leaving."  
  
"Stay with me forever." She was calming down. Smiling gently, the black- haired Tantei nodded.  
  
"Forever. I'll never leave." Now smiling, Botan curled up against Yuusuke's legs.  
  
"I love you, Yuusuke." He blinked rapidly. What the hell? Shaking his head and dismissing it as a byproduct of the nightmare, he laid back against the stone wall.  
  
"Just a dream," he murmured to himself.  
  
"Wasn't it?"  
  
~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~  
  
"Yuusuke?" Lavender eyes gazed worriedly upon the Tantei.  
  
"Huh?" Botan's voice jolted him out of his memories.  
  
"Daijiobu?"  
  
"Hai," he sighed. "Just....thinking about last night."  
  
"What was last night?"  
  
"That nightmare you had? I comforted you?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You said you loved me." Botan's normally pale cheeks flushed. Yuusuke, in an attempt not to do the same, turned to look out at the passing scenery. "Well?" he asked.  
  
"W-w-well what?" she stammered.  
  
"Is it true?" There was a beat of silence. Yuusuke turned around, arms behind his head. "Botan?" She took his face in her hands and pulled him to her, pressing his lips against her own.  
  
***  
  
Akimi: Okay, that's it, that's all you get for free, eh?  
  
Tien-Su: Okay, it's official. You are no longer allowed to watch the Moose Take commercials.  
  
Akimi: I'm actually not sure how that happened. I don't even support Yuusuke x Botan! **shrugs** Oh well. Reviewer recognition!  
  
Kyoko- Arigatou, onee-chan! TTT's not in here because it's pre-us, meaning BEFORE we came on the scene to torture.....er.....ASSIST the Tantei.  
  
icewolfdemon- At your request, I have continued! **bows** Virtual chocolate for being the only repeat reviewer!  
  
Akimi: Okay, that was pathetic. The review button does not contain spyware, people! Push it! Review! Tell me I'm a stuck-up bitch with too much free time! You wouldn't be the first! Just say SOMETHING, DAMMIT!  
  
Tien-Su: You know a fic sucks when the only new reviewer is the author's sister.  
  
Akimi: **bashes with LARGE-MY-FIC-DOES-NOT-SUCK!-MALLET** You, you shut up.  
  
Tien-Su: Yes, ma'am......ooh, a basement.....  
  
Akimi: Chapter Preview!  
  
Chapter Four: Anata reveals his "ingenius" plan, Hiei and Kurama mount a rescue mission, and Koenma humps Kuwabara's head.......what the hell?  
  
Akimi: For the record, I came up with Anata's name BEFORE I knew it meant "you" in Japanese and was too lazy to change it.  
  
Tien-Su: You're dumb......  
  
Akimi: **smacks with YOU-YOU-SHUT-UP-MALLET-OF-DOOOOOOM!** You, you shut up.  
  
Tien-Su: Shutting.  
  
Akimi: Okay, I must go now. Ja!  
  
Tien-Su: We shall see-eth you later-eth.  
  
Akimi: x_x;; 


	3. Kurama's Little Secret

Disclaimer:Done and done.  
  
***  
  
Yuusuke's eyes shot open in shock as he felt hot tears against his cheeks. He pulled away so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "Botan....I don't...how long.....?"  
  
"Ever since I met you," she whispered. "I knew that under that dumb-ass facade there had to be something worth loving and there was and I'm ruining everything there is between you and Keiko and I'm supposed to belong to Koenma..." she trailed of at the fury in Yuusuke's face.  
  
"He OWNS you?" he hissed. She nodded.  
  
"Not how you're thinking. See, the Lord of the Dead has to have an heir. Koenma chose me to produce that heir." Yuusuke bowed his head.  
  
"Yeah, just what I need right now." Botan leaned back.  
  
"What?" Yuusuke leaned over her to whisper before catching the ferry girl's lips with his own.  
  
"To be in love with a god's girlfriend."  
  
***  
  
"YUUSUKE!! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Koenma leapt onto Kuwabara's shoulders and began launching things at the screen. "DAMN YOU!" Actually, he was only partially angry at the Tantei's actions. Mostly, he was hurt by Botan's admission. She knew they were being followed by cameras. Did she say it on purpose, knowing he would hear? Did she say it only to hurt him? He couldn't picture her being spiteful, it wasn't in her character. As he continued his assault on the screen, he felt the first tears slide down his little-boy cheeks. He couldn't cry in front of the oaf!  
  
"Uh, dude? Can you stop ramming your penis into my head?" Kazuma asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, every time you throw something, you rock backwards, and when you try to get your balance, you ram your penis into the back of my head. It's fairly annoying." Wiping tears away and mentally commanding any others not to spill, Koenma hopped onto his desk and "hmph"ed.  
  
***  
  
Botan and Yuusuke pulled apart, fairly gasping for air. "Damn oxygen," he muttered. Botan smiled up at him.  
  
"Okay, lovebirds, we're there." Aiko's semi-worried face peeked around the corner of their carridge.  
  
"Why do you look so worried?" Yuusuke asked, climbing out and helping the ferry girl out. "We'll be on our best behavior." He grinned and wrapped an arm around Botan's waist. Aiko half-smiled and entered the building.  
  
"Master Anata," she cried, kneeling on the tiled floor in front of a giant black mass. "I bring you Botan, ferry girl of the dead, and Urameshi Yuusuke, a Tantei in the employ of Koenma."  
  
"Excellent. You've done well, Aiko." A black streak shot out from the mass, aimed for Yuusuke's head. It struck and---bounced off? Yuusuke lowered his ki sheild and raised his arm in the all-too familiar posistion.  
  
"I figured something like this would happen. REI GAN!" Anata opened his mouth and absorbed the blast. "Dammit! Am I the only one who can't do that?"  
  
"Apparantley." Anata fired the blast back at Yuusuke and Botan, making Yuusuke raise his ki shield around the both of them.  
  
"What about Aiko?" Botan cried, pulling herself close to him so that the shield didn't have to be so large.  
  
"She's on their side," he said, scowling both at her betrayal and how quickly his shield was weakening. "He won't harm her."  
  
"It won't hold!" Aiko whispered. She had to choose: Help the only reason she wasn't a rotting corspe on the outskirts of the city, or two of the few people that the only person she trusted trusted? Wait, that last thought made no sense.....dammit, just call them friends. She closed her eyes as she realized the only answer. "KUDASAI!" she roared, launching herself into the path of the blast. The Tantei's ki overwhelming her, she collasped to her knees.  
  
"Aiko!" Yuusuke yelled, lowering his shield. Okay, now he was confused. Wasn't she with him? That didn't matter, she had quite possibly saved both his and Botan's lives.  
  
"Aruma! Attack!" A woman, attired in only a leather bustie and short shorts, weilding twin swords, leapt into action, knocking Yuusuke unconsious as he leaned over Aiko's fallen form, then Botan as she dove for him.  
  
"Too easy," she sniffed, then froze. She thought she had caught a scent.....no, it couldn't be. He was happy in the Ningenkai now, he wouldn't return........would he?  
  
"Aruma! Take them to the eastern tower! The other two will be here soon enough." Nodding, not bothering to ask who the other two were, Aruma snatched Aiko up by the collar and barked orders to two lesser demons to do the same.  
  
That scent......  
  
***  
  
Hiei rested his head on the burgandy pillow, breathing in deeply. It smelled like her. Like smoldering wood and roses. Roses. Grimmacing, Hiei sat up. Why did that dammed fox follow him everywhere? With a sigh, he stretched out on the mattress and closed his eyes. He would stay with Aiko this time. They would fufill their dream: To have a family, watch the Yami grow wealthy and powerful under their rule, and stay here forever. They used to talk long into the night, planning how they would rule the expansive land, full of powerful demons.  
  
The koorime rolled over. But something about what Kurama had said bothered him. "Just think carefully before you choose." What did he mean by--- Wait.....he shot straight upwards. He couldn't sense Aiko's ki anymore.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama's voice yelled down the hallway, the speaker coming into view a minute later. So he felt it too. "I've lost Yuusuke and Botan's ki!" Hiei stood.  
  
"And I've lost Aiko's. Where'd you last sense them?" Any anger between them was put aside as they set out to find their allies and friends.  
  
***  
  
"Over here!" Hiei's eyes narrowed as he perched on the branch. This place reeked of ill intentions. It was the last place he had sensed Aiko, as well. This did not bode well with the koorime.....  
  
"In that tower!" Kurama yelled, running towards it. Hiei leapt at the window, drawing his sword and slashing at the metal screen upon it while hanging off of it with the other hand. Kurama leapt up and perched on the windowsil by him. "You're going to remove your arm. The good one. Move." Hiei sneered and moved onto the nearby ledge, watching as Kurama leapt back, rose in hand. "ROSE WHIP!" He slashed at the frame, using the whip as a vine to swing into the room, Hiei close behind. Kurama landed on his feet and bowed, rose petals twirling gracefully to the floor behind him.  
  
"Show off," he muttered, glancing around for Aiko. Finding her in a chair across the room, he dashed over and pulled her to him, cradling her head against his chest. "My Ryka," he whispered. "My Ryka." Kurama spotted Botan and Yuusuke across the room, curled together in a bed.  
  
"About time," he murmured.  
  
"Yes, it is." The door slammed open to reveal Aruma, the same girl that had attacked them, standing with sword in hand. Her eyes widened as she realized whose ki this was. Clearing her throat, she announced Anata's rules. "If you want to take them back with you, each of you must defeat one of Anata's warriors. That means each and every one of you. The tournament will begin in one hour." As she turned to leave, she heard someone's voice in her brain. Whirling, she glared straight at the kitsune before spinning, hair twirling like an ebony cape behind her. Hiei's eyes shone upon his softly smiling friend.  
  
"It would seem she remembers you."  
  
*** Akimi: Woah, I am on a cliffie kick.  
  
Tien-Su: You kick cliffs? Wouldn't that, like, hurt?  
  
Akimi: -_-;; Ignore him. Reviewer recognition!  
  
silverarcher788: Why thank you! **bows** Yay! I feel special and loved!  
  
Kyoko:Dude, over-enthusiastic much? I will post Death Dance a.) When my lazy ass finishes it, and b.) After my lazy ass finishes this one, because it's a SEQUEL. That's kinda how it works.  
  
Tien-Su: Dude, you misspelled arse.  
  
Akimi: You shut up. Chapter preview!  
  
In Chapter Five: Kurama engages in the first battle against Aruma, and we discover just what connection they have.  
  
Akimi: Woohoo! Aruma is my friend's OC, and this plotline is totally different from what she origionally came up with, but who gives an anal- dwelling butt monkey! This is not one of my best chapters, but oh well. Next one will be better! Ja matte ne, minna-san! 


	4. Memories of a Past Life

Disclaimer:I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Togashi Yoshiro does. I just hope he doesn't mind me horribly extorting his characters for my own twisted uses.  
  
***  
  
Aiko groaned and laid a hand on her forehead. "It hurts...." she moaned.  
  
"I should think so. Even.......regurgitated......Yuusuke's ki is fairly strong."  
  
"Kurama, I have a God-damned avalanche in my forehead. Stop using big words." The kitsune smiled gently at her and turned to face Hiei.  
  
"Hiei, when Aruma fights--" He was cut off as Hiei waved a hand.  
  
"I know. Just get over here and heal these two. Botan's breath is getting shallower." After checking the poultice around the bloody gash on the ferry girl's forehead, Kurama slipped a small seed into her open mouth. A minute later, her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"N-nani des ka?" Kurama touched her shoulder.  
  
"Don't try to move. You've been badly hurt."  
  
"No shit." Hiei and Kurama shared a look. Botan cursing?  
  
"Just how hard did you get hit?"  
  
"Shut up, Kurama." Smiling, the kitsune glanced at Yuusuke. He had sustained the most damage next to Aiko, probably from protecting Botan. They didn't know it, but he had been awake the night before. Yuusuke had most likely dismissed his muttered "Finally" as sleeptalking.  
  
If he had only brought his tape recorder......no, he couldn't do that to Keiko. She was too easily hurt. Kami only knew how easily hurt she was. She was Yuusuke's damsel in distress, which wasn't nessecarily a bad thing.  
  
It was the fact that she was CONSTANTLY in distress.  
  
***  
  
Aruma stood outside the door of the Tantei's cell, eyes closed and arms crossed. He was back. After all this time, all the hell she had gone through, he was back. That damned youko, back to throw her life into limbo. She opened her eyes to stare at the door. Anata had ordered her to go back in there and bring them to the tournament. She didn't want to. She didn't think she could face him. She had promised him, on his deathbed, that she would follow him anywhere. But she hadn't been able to. She had stayed here. Like a coward. He'd never take a coward back into his arms. But orders were orders. Damn that shadowed son of a bitch and his one-track mind......he knew her status. That's why he had made her his lackey. As a point of humility. Angry, she flipped her hair over her shoulder. She still had her pride. He could never take that from her.  
  
Not as long as she could remember........  
  
***  
  
Koenma's eyes widened. "My word....." he whispered. "I had no idea....."  
  
"Me either," Kuwabara breathed. "She's hot." Koenma threw a Pop-Tart at the back of his head.  
  
"You ass! That's the ruler of the Makai!" Brushing strawberry goop out of his hair, Kuwabara turned.  
  
"I thought Raizen and Yomi and Mukuro were the rulers of the Makai." Koenma sighed.  
  
"Poor fool," he muttered. "Aruma was the overall ruler, the Queen. She left her throne; nobody knows why. But she gave Mukuro her power and her throne. Yomi and Raizen stole most of that from her, thus initiating the three rulers of the Makai." Kuwabara blinked.  
  
"But how'd that Anata dude make her his slave if she was Queen?"  
  
"She wasn't Queen anymore, stupid. She gave Mukuro her throne, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeeeeeah! Hey, don't throw any more Pop-Tarts at me. I'll never get this stuff out." Koenma mushroom sighed.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
***  
  
Aruma pushed the door open to see Hiei wrapping a bandage around Aiko's arm and Kurama helping Yuusuke sit up. "Are you ready?" she asked. Without waiting for an answer, she turned to leave.  
  
"If I may," Kurama asked, making her spine stiffen, "Who will the first warrior be?" She closed her eyes. Dammit, he wanted to fight her!  
  
"I will." She replied without turning. "Now come. Master Anata requires your presence." Catching the sneer as she said "Master", Hiei allowed a small smirk to cross his face before lifting Aiko in his arms.  
  
"Put me down, Hiei." She ordered in a whisper. "I won't let him see me weakened." Nodding, the koorime gently set her on her feet. "Thank you." She took a step and nearly collasped as her knees buckled. Hiei caught her, wrapping his arm around her waist.  
  
"My Ryka...." She shook her head, lips pursed.  
  
"No, Hiei." He looked at her with pleading eyes. "Hiei, let me go." With a small shake of his head, Hiei helped her upright and tried to steady her with his ki as she limped down the hallway behind Aruma. Kurama was fighting first. He'd go next, then Yuusuke. She needed time to recover, but you'd never know it with the way she was acting. He'd chain her to the wall if he had to, but she WOULD rest. Damn, but she was stubborn.  
  
Uh, Kettle? This is Pot. You're black.  
  
***  
  
As they entered the room above the arena, Aruma turned to face them, lips pulled into a tight line. "Each one of you, injured or not, must fight one of Master Anata's warriors. Every one of you. Even the weakling with the oar." Botan's face flushed in anger as she set Yuusuke down from his shaky perch on the oar.  
  
"Step over here and say that, bitch." she muttered, glaring at the wall. "I'll show you weakling."  
  
If Aruma heard, she gave no notice. Face set in stone, she surveyed the Tantei. "Will the first fighter please follow me to the arena. The rest of you must stay here to keep you from interferring with the fights."  
  
"Did she just call me a cheater?" Yuusuke demanded, struggling to stand. Botan pulled him back down, whispering for him to rest. Kurama, with that easy grace that only he possessed, moved in front of her.  
  
"I will be the first fighter." Aruma's light brown eyes flashed fire as she turned to go down the stairs.  
  
"Very well. I hope you are a gracious loser."  
  
"Of course." She placed herself at one end of the arena, watching as the kitsune posistioned himself at the other. "Shall we begin?"  
  
"Only if you are ready to die." She launched herself at him, drawing one of her twin swords. Kurama merely removed one hand from his pocket and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Did you really expect that to work?" he asked with calm arrogance. Now furious, Aruma drew her other sword and stabbed towards his waist, only to have that blow blocked as well. "You've stolen my sword technique. I believe that warrants a counter attack." With a quick twist, the black- haired warrior's arms were behind her back, the blades clattering to the stone floor, useless. He pulled her to him to whisper in her ear. "I can take you out of here," he breathed, making her go still. She remebered those words, from so long ago........  
  
"All you have to do is trust me."  
  
~~~~THE FLASHBACK~~~~  
  
Aruma slipped into bed, waiting for the door to close. When it did, she leapt up, throwing the covers back. He was coming tonight. She could feel it. Quickly pulling her hair into a bun, she wrapped a robe around her lithe frame. There was no telling when--  
  
"Why cover up?" She spun, a grin on her usually stoic face. Kurama stood there, golden eyes glistening in a streak of moonlight. "It'll only delay the inevitable." Aruma stepped forward, eager to feel those muscular arms around her again. It was unheard of, a Queen loving a common theif. But it was true. Nothing could change that fact. The youko bent, catching Aruma's lips in his own. "My neko," he whispered against her neck, exciting the cat spirit within her. She smiled as he led her to the bed, her eyes already shifting to the lavender hues of the youko.  
  
Hours later, she lay with her head on his shoulder, breathing in the delicious scent of roses that surrounded him. "It's almost dawn," she whispered. "You'd better go."  
  
"When will I be able to watch the sun rise with you, my neko?" he asked, drawing his hand through her ebony locks. "You are Queen. Can't you change the rules?" The neko sighed, knowing as well as he did that he knew the answer.  
  
"Kitsune, we've been over and over this. To change such a long-standing law could very well cost me my throne." He cupped her chin, bringing her eyes up to meet his.  
  
"Then give up your throne. Make someone else Queen and come with me, away from these damned laws and rules and ever-watching eyes. I can take you out of here. All you have to do is trust me.We can regain your power together, and rule side by side." She cast her eyes downwards, considering the option. She could give that girl Mukuro her throne. She would rule wisely. Maybe it was time another family took the throne. Did she really want to carry on a legacy of deceit and tyranny? Or start a new legacy? With Kurama? She looked back up at him as the first rays of dawn crossed his face, giving his skin a golden glow.  
  
"Come back in three days. I'll be ready then." A smile crossed the kitsune's face. He kissed his neko one last time and climbed out of bed, wrapping the tunic once more around his body.  
  
"I love you, my neko."  
  
"I love you, my kitsune." The door opened just as he slipped out the window, still smiling.  
  
"Lady, who are you talking to?"  
  
"I must have been muttering in my sleep again, Mitsu. Hand me my robe, will you?"  
  
And so she gave up her power, slipping away in the night with the kitsune theif. Together, they became the greatest force in the Makai, and the secret of her love was released. It didn't matter anymore, now that she was no longer Queen. Not long after their escape, they were married. It was quite possibly the shortest ceremony in Makai history, as Mukuro's forces raided the area as soon as they were spotted.  
  
They stayed on the run constantly, until that fateful day when the fox's arrogance would get the better of him. The wound was deep, and despite all his power, his skill, his love, he was dying. Aruma tried to make him comfortable on the rocky ground, raising her ki around the area to keep the hunters away. "Kitsune," she whispered.  
  
"Aruma." His voice was hoarse. "I'll place my spirit into a human child. I'll wait for you in the Ningenkai. Follow me." She nodded. No tears would fall from her eyes. Youkai didn't cry. That was a weakness, not a strength.  
  
"I'll follow you anywhere. I swear it."  
  
"I love you.....my neko...."  
  
"I love you, my kitsune. I'll find you."  
  
"I'll.....wait.....forever.....if I.....must......" The baritone voice faded, and Aruma watched as his spirit rose above his now-lifeless body to the Ningenkai. Then she stood and threw her fist at the nearest boulder. It shattered.  
  
The hunters would watch for hours as Aruma destroyed everything in sight, except for Kurama's body. Destruction is the only way to ease a youko's pain. And even then, it never truly fades. It's always there, eating away at your soul until you too fade from this realm.  
  
And still it burns.  
  
~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~  
  
The neko winced as Kurama pulled her still closer. "I never followed you," she whispered. "I was a coward. I deserve to stay here."  
  
"How can you say that?" he hissed. "You deserve so much more than this! I have your ring," he said, his voice growing just a bit louder. "It fell right in front of me, as if from the sky." Her eyes were wide.  
  
"I--I lost it in a raid," she whispered. "I commanded the Theives after your death."  
  
"I know," he replied. "Now let me knock you unconsious so I can take you out of here, back to the Ningenkai with me. We can still fufill our dreams....." Aruma thought for a split second before coming to the only reasonable answer.  
  
"Okay. Just hurry."  
  
***  
  
Akimi: Yay! I didn't think that flashback would be any good, but it was.  
  
Tien-Su: Modest much?  
  
Akimi: Yes I am! Reviewer recognition!  
  
Tien-Su:You have no new reviews.  
  
Akimi: OH YEAH! Look, I know I only posted Chapter 4 four days ago, but that's still rediculous. SOMEBODY SHOULD HAVE REVIEWED! And I know that wasn't the best chapter I've ever written, BUT SOMEBODY COULD HAVE REVIEWED AND SAID SO ANYWAY. Please review. It's my motivation. Please please please?  
  
Tien-Su: Maybe if you didn't put the fights in there.....  
  
Akimi: Oh, shut up. I have a good reason. See, my on-line "little sister", Rei-chan, said I messed up the fic by putting the tournament fights in there. But when I origonally wasted over 70 sheets of paper by writing this fic, I was trying to make it like an episode of YYH. And, in every plot arc, there is a tournament-style fight. So, in trying to make it like the show, I put the fights in there. Don't worry, it won't be TOO cliche.  
  
Tien-Su: **cough**  
  
Akimi: Shut up. Preview!  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
We get a little glimpse of the future, and Hiei goes mega-OOC as Aiko begins her fight.  
  
Akimi: Okay, so that sucked. Deal with it.  
  
Tien-Su: See you then!  
  
Akimi: Ja! 


	5. A Rose in a Garden Full of Weeds

Disclaimer: I offically disclaim Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
***  
  
Kurama released the neko, pushing her away from him as he drew "the" rose from his hair. "Your stubborn ways leave me no choice," he said, raising it above his head. "I must defend myself. I admit, I hadn't planned to need to." Aruma sneered as light enveloped the rose. "ROSE.......WHIP!" he cried, leaping into the air. As the thorns slashed at her head, the youko Queen raised her swords, slashing at the weapon in vain.  
  
"Damn you, kitsune!" she roared, flipping backwards to push off from the wall and meet Kurama in the air.  
  
"Oh, like I haven't heard that one before," he whispered, making her smile. "Look, we have to keep this up as long as possible. I'll corner you and strike you with the handle of my whip. It may draw blood." Aruma merely gave him a look as she blocked another blow. "What?" Rolling her eyes, the warrior landed on the stone arena and sheathed her swords, bringing her hands together.  
  
"YAMI NO MAKAI!" She roared, creating a dark bolt of energy and firing it at the kitsune. He flipped over it and landed by her, examining the small rip in his shirt.  
  
"I belive that almost hit me," he said in mock awe. "You must be getting better as we go. Very well." He launched himself at her, thorns flashing violently. "Now!" he whispered, and Aruma fell backwards, hands blocking her head. "This is it, my rose," he murmured, raising the rounded handle of his weapon. "You're free." He closed his eyes and brought it down swiftly, knocking the neko into blackness. After making sure there was no blood, he bent and slid his arms around her, drawing her up to him. As he started towards the stairs, Anata roared from his watching place.  
  
"That warrior belongs to me!" he screamed. "You are not allowed to take her!" Kurama set the warrior at the doorway, turning to stare at the shadowed tyrant.  
  
"I have every right to take her," he said calmly.  
  
"Who says?" Anata bellowed.  
  
"This does." Kurama reached into an inner pocket, drawing out a photograph of a trio of smiling girls, all with black hair. Two had bright brown eyes, one with startling green, remniscent of a certain red-haired youko standing in the background. Leaving Anata sputtering for words, he turned and picked Aruma up again, carrying her to the windowed room. As he entered, Hiei lifted an inquizitive eyebrow. Kurama merely shook his head and laid his love by the koorime. "Watch her for me. I've got something to do." Without another word, he exited the room, leaving his friends puzzled.  
  
Don't you just HATE it when he does that?  
  
***  
  
Koenma stood on his desk, furiously clicking his remote. "Where'd he go, dammit?" he roared, throwing the remote down in frustration.  
  
"Oy! That's my head!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"I know! I was aiming for it!" Koenma sat back into his chair with a moan. "Dammit......now that Kurama's lost our cameras, we may never find him!"  
  
"If you were aiming for my head, you should have hit the floor," Kazuma grumbled.  
  
"What was that, oaf?"  
  
"You heard me, binky breath!"  
  
"You wanna piece of this, you big dumb ogre?"  
  
"I AM NOT A BIG DUMB OGRE! I AM KUWABARA THE MAN!"  
  
"Whatever, rooster-head."  
  
"That's it!"  
  
"Bring it!"  
  
***  
  
Kurama stopped at the bottom of a long stairwell. The room was pitch- black; he could hardly see his hand in front of his face. But he was here. The kitsune could feel it.  
  
"I thought I should thank you," he called into the blackness. Suddenly, a light in the center of the room sprang to life, making Kurama shield his eyes. Above the light sat a little old man, gnarled and bent from age, yet somehow carrying an air of respect around him, like a king.  
  
"I thought you would."  
  
"Can you tell me when--"  
  
"No." Kurama lowered his gaze to the stone floor.  
  
"I thought you might say that."  
  
"I thought I was the Oracle." The kitsune gave a dry chuckle.  
  
"You are. And again, I thank you. I never would have found her without you."  
  
"I know. I wish you and your Queen much luck in your future. You're going to need it." Acknowledging this last piece of advice from the future-seer, Kurama turned to go.  
  
He knew his and Aruma's destiny.  
  
Now if he could just convince Hiei of his.......  
  
***  
  
"Next fighter, report to the arena!" Hiei and Aiko stood together.  
  
"Aiko, sit and rest."  
  
"Hiei, plant your ass." Struggling to stay upright, she glared. "You're not stopping me."  
  
"Yes, I am," he contradicted, laying his hands on her shoulders. "You're still weak." She shrugged his hands away.  
  
"Never call me weak, koorime."  
  
"Fine. You're injured. Now sit down while I take care of this fighter." The call sounded across the arena again. Aiko started for the stairs. "Aiko, ptos!" the koorime yelled, switching to the ancient languge of Obekeme[1]. "Fi meme o nwod ereht, melmel eb dellik!" Aiko, stop! If you go down there, you'll be killed! She stopped and turned, the scars on her cheeks glistening in the firelight.  
  
"Hiei, Dem evol, De evah ot od siht. Rof eht ronoh fo eht Yami." Hiei, my love, I have to do this. For the honor of the Yami.  
  
"Tahw ronoh si ereht ni gniyd ta eht dnah fo e gnil ekil reh?" Hiei roared. What honor is there in dying at the hands of a weakling like her?  
  
"Dre t'now eid!" I won't die!  
  
"Nmad ti, Aiko! Mermer ydob t'nac ekat ti! Lla mermer chi si nio ot laeh mermer seirujni!" Damn it, Aiko! Your body can't take it! All your ki is going to heal your injuries!  
  
"Hiei! Meme t'nac kepe Dra htiw meme syawall!" Hiei! You con't keep me with you always!  
  
"This is the last call for the next fighter!" Hiei looked desperately at his love before she turned to go.  
  
"Don't you dare help me, koorime." Ruby eyes turned to the floor, Hiei moved to the window. He felt a sharp tug on his pants. Looking down, he saw Aruma sitting against the wall, staring up at him.  
  
"Od meme kown ereh Kurama si?"she asked. Do you know where Kurama is? He stared at her, incredulous.  
  
"You speak Obekeme?"  
  
"Hai. Where's Kurama?"  
  
"Right here," the kitsune answered, coming in the door to kneel by his neko. Hiei stared down at the arena, gauging the next of Anata's warriors. It was a young-looking girl with dark blue hair that hung loose to her waist, wearing a simple tunic that seemed to slip over her head like a white bedsheet with a hole cut in it. Her eyes were like ice, sending chills up Aiko's spine. Hiei's own eyes widened.  
  
"A water demon," he whispered. "Aiko's fire. She's at even more of a disadvantage!" Kurama stood by his friend, also watching the youkai below.  
  
"Hiei," he said, knowing full well the koorime wasn't listening, "Give her a chance. She may be able to handle it." Hiei's eyes never left the arena as Aiko dodged blasts of water , sometimes managing to launch a fireball at her never-moving advesary.  
  
"That's easy for you to say, Kurama. Because the only woman you've ever loved isn't down there right now, risking her life for pride, ignoring her obvious injuries. It's easy for you to say because you can protect your friends. How many times has Yuusuke saved the oaf? How many times have you told me you would lay down your life for your ningen mother? I can't do that, Kurama. Something in me prevents me from being the hero, from protecting those I love." Two ebony teargems clattered to the windowsil, making Kurama's head shoot up. It was true. The koorime was crying. Of course, he didn't wipe the wetness away, because that would prove he had been crying. "She went down there knowing she would die. And I--" his voice broke. "I couldn't stop her, because I love her too much." For once in his life, Kurama stayed quiet. Nothing he could say would comfort his friend. What he said was true. Aiko would most likely die in this battle. And then Hiei would disappear for Kami knows how long, mourning the loss of his beautiful little youko. Perhaps--no, not now. To tell Hiei the truth would only upset him more. He needed to watch Aiko.  
  
It could be the last time he ever saw her alive.  
  
***  
  
Aiko stopped as the barage of water finally subsided, leaning to rest on her knees. "You know," she panted, "I don't even know your name." Smirking slightly and sure of her victory, the indigo-haired demon spoke in a voice cold as ice and slightly shrill. It ran chills up Aiko's spine worse than the eyes, like jumping into a river just after the ice melts.  
  
"I am Mizukiiri," she said, not bothering to attack again. This girl was injured, weak. She was no threat.  
  
"I'll carve it on your headstone." Aiko raised her hands with the heels of her palms together, at her waist. Faintly, she thought she heard someone yelling. Ignoring it, she continued with the incantation. "Dre llac ot Dra eht Lanrete Nogard. Yebo Dra dna od Drem lliw. Ni eht eman fo eht Yloh Emalf, Dre nommus meme." I call to me the Eternal Dragon. Obey me and do my will. In the name of the Holy Flame, I summon you. Power filled her, as it did when she first used this attack. Wait......something wasn't right.....Aiko stopped the incantation. Suddenly, it exploded within her. It hurt......so much........ripping apart inside her chest......she screamed, collasping on the stone arena. Still smirking, Mizukiiri took the first step she had throughout the entire fight and walked up to the writhing Aiko.  
  
"You never should have tried to invoke the Eternal Dragon," the woman whispered. "It holds too much power for your weak, frail little body." She placed her palm directly over Aiko's head. "Now I'll extinguish your flame forever." Suddenly, Aiko's eyes shot open.  
  
"YORTSED!" She roared, and flames shot from her entire body, forming what looked like a giant serpent.  
  
"No!" the unfortunate Mizukiiri screamed. "It can't be! I felt it! You were dying! How did this--" Her voice died with her body as the flames engulfed her, eradicating any evidence that she ever existed.  
  
"Never call me weak or frail," Aiko whispered as the darkness pressed onto the edges of her vision. With a last smirk, she passed out.  
  
***  
  
"Aiko," Hiei whispered, pushing past Kurama to the stairs. With a smile, Kurama scooped up the half-dozen teargems that had fallen to the floor. That was something he was pretty sure the koorime would want hidden from the other Tantei. He winced as he stood. He was already starting to regret giving Aiko that extra energy. Oh, well. It was for the best. Even though it would be harder to get Hiei to come back to Ningenkai now, it was for the best.  
  
But Botan was starting to get up for the next fight.  
  
That was almost definetely NOT for the best.....the kitsune had never seen her fight, so he couldn't class her strength properly, but her oar wouldn't be much use against the demon entering the arena below.  
  
*** [1]-Obekeme is the languge I made up for my characters to speak because I don't know enough Japanese.  
  
***  
  
Akimi:Woo-hoo! These hour-long type-fests really work!  
  
Tien-Su: Even though it means sacrificing your biology essay....  
  
Akimi: I honestly don't know what you're talking about. **glare**  
  
Tien-Su: **sweatdrop** Oh, yeah.....there IS no biology essay! Eh heh.......  
  
Akimi: I TOLD you Hiei was going to be mega-OOC. He's OOC in this entire fic, he's just mega-OOC right there.  
  
Tien-Su: For the love of Kurama, stop saying OOC!  
  
Akimi: xP Reviewer recognition!  
  
Kyoko: How could you pop up if this fic is set BEFORE YOU WERE BORN? You will not show up. I will not show up. Aruma is the only TTT member who is going to show up. STOP ASKING ME!  
  
Akimi: **sigh** That's my onee-chan for you......Queen of the Mary Sues......  
  
Tien-Su: **twitch** Mary......**twitch** Sues? **twitch**  
  
Akimi: Oop. Gomen, Tien-Su-san. Chapter preview!  
  
In Chapter Seven: Botan fights a wind master (without an Irish accent) and shows just what she can do with that oar. Meanwhile, Anata is planning something horrible and slightly more intellegent to do to the Tantei.  
  
Akimi: I really really suck at previews......  
  
Tien-Su: You really really suck at writing fics.....  
  
Akimi: **bashes with LARGE-MALLET-OF-SUCK-THIS!!!!!**  
  
Tien-Su: Ew.  
  
Akimi: **sigh** Ja matte, minna-san.  
  
Tien-Su: Ja! 


	6. Fight For Love

Disclaimer: You know what? I DO own YYH. That's right. I own these characters, and I'll do whatever the hell I want with them. SCREW YOU! **hears angry mob** Uh......**gulp** I do not own YYH.  
  
***  
  
Yuusuke tugged on his beloved's arm. "Botan, don't." He propped himself on one elbow and tried to stand. "I'll go."  
  
"You're too weak," she insisted. "I can handle one little demon."  
  
"Botan," he said desperately, "Can't you feel that ki? You can't do this. You've never fought a demon before! You have no idea--" The ferry girl silenced him with a kiss.  
  
"Yuusuke, you're weak. Shut up. I'll be back in a second."  
  
"You'll be on your back! AS IN DEAD!" he roared as she ran from the room.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'll always come out on top." She flashed him a grin and pulled her oar out from behind her.  
  
"DO YOU REALLY WANT YOUR LAST WORDS TO BE A PIPPI LONGSTOCKING QUOTE?" Yuusuke bellowed at the last flash of a blue ponytail. Grunting with exertion, he pulled himself up, leaning heavily against the wall. But when he tried to take a step, he nearly collapsed. Kurama caught him around the chest just in time.  
  
"Yuusuke, you should sit down."  
  
"Sit down, hell," he growled. "If you think I'm not watching, that Herbal Essences has finally soaked into your brain.. Help me to the window." Sighing, Kurama respected his dark-haired friend's wishes and helped him half walk, half stumble to the window. Yuusuke's stance resembled that if Hiei's a moment before: Back tense, gripping the windowsill, eyes never leaving the woman in the ring. Kurama shook his head. Was he the only Tantei on this mission that WASN'T madly in love? He glanced at the floor and saw the top of a dark head, bent in sleep.  
  
Okay, scratch that.....  
  
***  
  
Hiei cradled Aiko's head in his arms, sitting against the wall. She could have died, his brain screamed. All because your knees go weak at the sight of those eyes, you stupid lovestruck half-bred son of a snow whore! Hearing footsteps down the stairs, the koorime looked up. Botan's going to fight? "That's nice," he muttered before turning his attentions back on his love. Dammit, my Ryka! You had better wake up. If you don't, I'll.......you just better wake up. He glared up at the shadow that signified Anata. Bastard, his brain hissed. You put her through this. You made her defend her pride. You will pay for that. Make no mistake, you will pay. He heard cold, cruel laughter in his head.  
  
Anata's "voice" chuckled. The koorime's blood boiled as he imagined the "tasks" Anata was speaking of.  
  
You sorry son of a bitch. Again that horrible laugh.  
  
***  
  
Botan rested gently on her oar, toes barely skimming the cold stone beneath her. Where was her opponent? If she was going to win by default, she might as well leave.  
  
"Oy!" Botan jerked at the sound of a voice high above her. Looking up, she saw a woman seemingly floating down from Anata's balcony. "Going somewhere?"  
  
"Don't you wish," the ferry girl sneered, doing her best impression of Yuusuke in a fight.  
  
"Actually," the warrior replied, "I do. I shouldn't have to waste my time and energy on a weakling like you." Enraged, Botan launched herself forward, only to be knocked backwards by a blast of heated air, as if from a fire.  
  
"A windmaster," she gasped as she landed hard on her butt. Blue eyes smiling under a fringe of white hair, the demon bowed.  
  
"Precisely. Tsukifuji Saori Akane Natsumi, at your service." Botan blinked.  
  
"That's one hell of a name."  
  
"Yes, I find it distracts my opponets long enough for me to attack." Before the words could register in her mind, Botan felt herself flying skyward in a rush of hot air.  
  
"I knew Kuwabara was full of hot air, but this is utterly ridiculous," she muttered, planting herself on the oar and straining against the gale-force winds that emanated from the demon below her.  
  
"Such bravery in the face of danger. Soon your lungs will overfill with air and explode, causing your immediate, painful death."  
  
"Try me, weather bitch."  
  
***  
  
It was like a car wreck. The tiny king didn't want to watch, but couldn't pull his eyes away. "Dammit, Botan, you choose to protect him NOW? When the most powerful warrior yet is up?" Kazuma stood. "Where the hell are you going?"  
  
"I gotta go help her." Koenma opened his mouth to say something, probably an insult, but Kuwabara lifted a hand to stop him. "Look, I know the real reason you wouldn't let me go with them. But no way can Botan beat this bitch on her own. I can't just sit here and watch!"  
  
"Whaddaya think I do all the time?" Koenma threw a Pop-Tart at his head. "I can only open the portal to the Makai once a day! Besides, how do you think Anata would react to US cheating?"  
  
"But he's cheating!"  
  
"That's how evil retards operate, baka! They can cheat all they want, but when we cheat, it's a travesty!" Kuwabara sat down.  
  
"Whassa travesty?" Koenma twitched as Botan hit stone again.  
  
"Just shut up."  
  
***  
  
Yuusuke was having similar reactions, although the twitching may have been actual muscle spasms in his case. "Hiei!" he roared. "DO SOMETHING!" But the koorime was still sitting against the wall, cradling Aiko in his arms, blocking out the world. "Dammit!" His grip on the windowsill tightened as Botan was lifted high into the air. "She'll never make it....." Shakily, he lifted his arms, nearly falling forward. Kurama grabbed his shoulders.  
  
"Yuusuke, what the hell are you doing?" he hissed. "You'll never make that!" Not paying attention, as usual, Yuusuke placed his arms in the now- familiar position, aiming his finger at the windmaster.  
  
"REI GAN!" With a roar, he despotized the last of his energy into the ki bullet.  
  
"He'll never make it, he'll never make it, he'll never--he made it!" Kurama's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he watched the warrior below disintegrate under the force of the powerful ki. "I'll be damned." He released the Tantei's shoulders, letting him fall gently into Aruma's lap.  
  
"Nani? Kurama?"  
  
"S'okay, neko." Kurama smiled. "He earned it." He headed for the stairs.  
  
"Wait! Kurama! KURAMA!"  
  
***  
  
Kurama picked up the gently sleeping Botan, draping her legs over one arm and her torso over the other. "Botan," he whispered. "I envy the man who finally gets you." He kissed her forehead and started for the stairs.  
  
"I saw that." He stiffened as Hiei's voice echoed throughout the room.  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea of what you mean," the kitsune replied, straightening his spine and continuing to the steps. Hiei gently deposited his still-sleeping youko by the wall and made his way to the ring, smirking as he heard Aruma's shriek.  
  
"KURAMA! TEG SIHT AKAB MO FO DRA!!!!" KURAMA! GET THIS RETARD OFF OF ME!  
  
Letting the smirk fall from his lips, he glared with burning hatred at the darkened window above. "You're next," he growled, pointing an accusing finger. "You will suffer the same fate as your warriors. Consider yourself warned."  
  
***  
  
Akimi: Eep! Gomen nassai ka? I did NOT mean for this chapter to take this long to write. I'm serious. Forgive me.  
  
Tien-Su: At least it's not as bad as Rei-hime....  
  
Akimi: That's right! REI-HIME, IF YOU ARE READING THIS, I COMMAND YOU TO UPDATE! Having said that......reviewer recognition!  
  
Kyoko: **bashes with large THEY'RE-NOT-SUPPOSED-TO-KNOW-THAT-MALLET!** They're not supposed to know that. And...there was no other review from you. You have to make sure the "Send Review" button sticks when you stick the pointer on it, because if it doesn't stick, then it won't stick on the page, so make sure it sticks, okay? Is all this sticking in your mind? =^^= (Inside joke. Although she probably doesn't think it's very funny.....)  
  
ice wolf dragon: Hee hee......big story. Thank you for reviewing! Virtual chocolate for being the only new reviewer!  
  
Akimi: Big stick.......**ducks from things Kyoko throws** ANYWAY! Chapter preview!  
  
Chapter Eight-Final Battle!  
  
Hiei gets his revenge. But is it worth it, knowing what he has to do?  
  
Akimi: Yay! Before I even post this, I will go start Chapter Eight, in the intrest of finishing this fic before my 1500th birthday.  
  
Tien-Su: Bullshit. You just have nothing to do in the library.  
  
Akimi: No..**shifty eyes** I want to bring as much of my fic as possible to my lovely reviewers..yeah, that's it...  
  
Tien-Su: Riiiiiiiiiight....  
  
Akimi: Ja matte!  
  
Tien-Su: Ja! Baka onee-chan...  
  
Akimi: I HEARD THAT!! **dust cloud fight** 


End file.
